


Sunday Mornings

by TheWillowTree



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWillowTree/pseuds/TheWillowTree
Summary: Korra and Asami explore their Sunday Mornings (half-inspired by Maroon 5's song :).





	Sunday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray for Korrasami Week 2018! :D  
> Let's hope for more fics rolling in too, so school doesn't beat my ass up <3.

Korra loves the mornings.

The sweet smell of Asami’s skin.

The warm hand, on her muscles.

The gentle curve of her lips, tipped in a smile. 

Her black hair of a waterfall, flooding onto the pillow.

 

It’s heaven and lilac, and earth, all mixed into one.

 

Korra lays a hand on Asami’s cheek. Her skin is warm and soft under her own. Delicate angel. 

She breathes. Takes everything in. 

The scent, the presence, the- the  _ feeling _ , of being with  _ her _ , of all people. The world could’ve given her anything, or nothing at all, or someone absolutely wrong. Except, they decided to gift her with the most amazing person of all, and she couldn’t be more happier.

Asami opens her eyes. She smiles.

Korra smiles too.

_ Hello darling _ , they say.

None actually say anything, at all.

 

* * *

 

 

The tea is always the best part.

Korra always makes her tea hot- ‘I’m a firebender!’ she says. ‘A hot tea for a hot lady’, she also retorts with a wink. 

Asami smirks at this. Then, she sips her tea dry, and kisses Korra’s lips with them.

 

-

Asami’s tea, however, is different. She always makes her’s soft, with chamomile or jasmine, with a squirt of lemon to each. Something to freshen up the day, she says, often as she is all requisite in make-up and Korra is slumbering blanket-burrow’ed in their bed.

Asami always blows on the tea-cup. It feels like she's kissing Korra.

* * *

 

 

Flowers. 

Yep, with Asami, those are a thing.

On weekends, Asami always trudges around the small, backyard garden in the morning, and brings back a flower. A blue lily, perhaps, or a morning glory (on those days, Asami’s eyebrows would wiggle- ‘they match you!’)

This time, though, she brings back a blue lily.

She climbs into bed, as Korra’s still tucked in, watching her wife.

Asami kisses her, and always puts the flower in Korra’s hair. But, somehow, it always ends up in her own.

 

* * *

 

 

Korra, on the other hand, if she’s feeling particularly  _ loving  _ (always), leaves notes in Asami’s suitcase. 

 

_ Dear Asami, _

_ I love you. _

_ You’re beautiful.  _

_ :) _

_ -Korra _

 

Sometimes it’s a saucy remark, to remind Asami of what Korra’ll do when she gets home. Sometimes it’s a single kiss mark by Korra’s lips, a remnant of Asami’s own

 

And sometimes, it’s...well, it’s like her heart swells, and she can’t get enough of what she wants to say. 

_ Dear Asami,  _

_ You are the most incredible human being I know. You’re going to innovate, and change the world, and bring so much happiness to others.  _

_ But, most of all, you make me happy. _

_ :) _

_ -Korra _

 

_ P.S. I love you. _

 

_ P.P.S Can you please save me a dumpling, I kinda want one now. :( _

 

These are the ones that make Asami happiest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love a comment, or a kudos anyday. Cheers!  
> My [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thewillowtree3): Give me a hello if you go on it! :)


End file.
